narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kibori
Kibori (木彫り, Kibori) was a shinobi of Konohagakure who fought in the Second Shinobi World War. Background When Kibori was 3 years old his father abandoned him, leaving him to be raised by his mother. At the age 5 he found out that he had an older half-sister named Inoran who had just graduated the Academy. While surprised that she couldn't speak, he was even more surprised when she talked to him using the Yamanaka clan's telepathy technique. Inspired by her, Kibori convinced his mother to enroll him into the Academy. Personality Kibori was an amiable and clever individual who cared deeply about his fellow shinobi and nature. He was also a bit of an introvert, preferring nature to people. Despite this, he was usually willing to go out of his way to help people if asked as shown when he agreed to train Kotarō and Takeo when asked by Cho Li. He was also shown to love nature, keeping a sketchbook of the animals and plants that he has seen and hates what war has done to the landscape of the Land of Rainfall. Appearance Kibori was a short young man who possessed shoulder length sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket along with brown gloves and a bandanna-like hat that covers the sides of his neck. His most noticeable feature was the mask he wore that was maroon in color and possessed a white teeth-like design. Abilities Enhanced Senses Kibori was shown to have an enhanced sense of sight, smell and hearing. This allows him to easily distinguish and track individuals by noticing minute details that others would miss. This also makes him incredibly difficult to sneak up on him. He could also distinguish between people with their scent. This makes him ideal for reconnaissance and tracking missions due to being able to track targets by noticing details that other trackers would pass over and even hear potential ambushes. Overall, his skills as a tracker earned him a promotion to Tokubetsu Jōnin. Despite his enhanced senses being his greatest asset, they are also his greatest weakness. Loud sounds could incapacitate him as could strong smells. He had mitigated the latter weakness somewhat by wearing his signature mask while in camp, but took it off during missions. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation While not much is shown, Kibori was skilled in Wind Release, being able to gather wind around his tantō and launch it as a sharp blade that was capable of killing an Amegakure shinobi. Other Skills Kibori was also a highly capable teacher, improving Takeo's and Kotarō's tracking abilities in just a few short weeks. He was also able to improve Kotarō's fighting style with his tanto and even teach him the Wind Release: Raptor Talon technique in just under a week. Story Redeployment Arc Kibori is first seen when Team Cho Li arrives to one of the Konoha camps in the Land of Rainfall. Shortly after their arival, Kibori is tasked by Cho Li to train Kotarō and Takeo in tracking and woodcraft. After several weeks of training, he is impressed by how quickly both of them improved their tracking skills. During one of his training sessions, he kills and Amegakure shinobi with the Wind Release: Raptor Talon technique, and later teaches it to Kotarō, while he helps Takeo with his sensing skills, despite not being a sensor himself. Later, he sees off Kotarō and Takeo after they leave on a short mission with Cho Li. A few hours later, after passing the medical tent, he smells an unusual amount of blood coming from it. Deciding to investigate, he finds most of the medical-nin and their patients killed. He goes to alert his superiors only to find them dead to before being attacked by an Ame shinobi with a respirator. Barely dodging the attack, Kibori attacks him with his tantō, only for his opponent to be a water clone. Not long after, he locates Shiyō and Ganjō fighting the caster of the water clone and ambushes him, only for his attack to miss. Trivia * The name "Kibroi" means "woodcraft" (木彫り). * Despite not remembering his father well, Kibori speculates that he was an Inuzuka clan member because of his own sense of smell. * According to the databook(s): ** Kibori's hobbies were bird watching and bowfishing. ** Kibori wished to fight his half-sister Inoran. ** Kibori's favorite food was fresh game, while his least favorite was anything with garlic in it. ** Kibori's favorite phrase was "Even monkeys fall from trees" (猿も木から落ちる, Saru mo ki kara ochiru) which means that nobody is perfect. Quotes References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Mega Anime Couple Creator http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-couple-creator. Category:DRAFT